


Here's your pizza beautiful

by Giraffesickle



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, One Shot, clumsy luz noceda, no beta we die like men, pizza delivery au, pizza delivery person luz noceda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffesickle/pseuds/Giraffesickle
Summary: When Luz has to deliver a pizza to the biggest house in town, the person who answers the door surprises her.AKA the pizza delivery girl AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Here's your pizza beautiful

Luz didn’t know what she was getting into when she got her job as a pizza delivery girl. She had just needed a way to pay for her college text books. After all it’s not like she could ask her poor mother who could barely pay the bills each month, so she figured why not, its better than flipping burgers or stocking shelves.  
Everyday it was just eight hours of Luz, her music, and the steaming pizza in the seat next to her, and most days it was great.  
Today however, it was not. First Luz had been late for work, she stayed up too late studying (well maybe rereading Azura books) and woke up an hour later than she was supposed to. Then she couldn’t find her uniform, and by the time she had gotten to work she was one hour and seventeen minutes late.  
Her boss had been furious, with already one delivery person calling in sick that day it was not a good day for Luz to be late.  
“Unless you want to not have a job tomorrow, I suggest you get going” said Luz’s boss handing her an extra-large pizza to put in her bag.  
“yes sir” she replied defeatedly and walked out the glass doors.  
Why did I stay up until 4:00 she thought, mentally kicking herself. She knew exactly why, the night before Luz was feeling extra overwhelmed by schoolwork and decided it would probably make her feel better to read some good old Azura. It was 10:00 when she pulled her favorite book off the shelf and by the time she finished Azura’s grand fight with the kitten overlord, it was two hours until sunrise.  
“you got this Noceda, just a few hours delivering some pizzas, put on your music, it’s just one bad day you’ll be fine” she said giving herself a pep talk and slipping into the seat of her car, she pulled down her mirror to make sure she didn’t look that bad.  
“oh god my hair looks horrible” she mumbled and ruffled her brown pixie before putting on the ugly red hat.  
Luz’s first delivery was to and exhausted looking mother who answered the door with dogs barking and multiple kids screaming loudly behind her.  
Thank god its finally here, its 20 minutes late you know” the woman remarked aggressively looking Luz dead in the eyes taking the hot box from her hands, the sound of screaming kids resuming.  
“I’m sorry mam- “  
“SHUT UP WOULD YOU” the woman shrieked at the kids in the house, stepping inside with her face behind the door.  
“thanks Hun”, she said sarcastically handing her $8 for her tip. Luz smiled, thanked her, and walked quickly down the driveway, relieved to get away from the house.  
Her second delivery was to a deaf old man a few blocks away. Luz was grateful for the sign language class she took in high school, even if she rarely got to use what she learned it felt great when she did. The man was very kind and he gave her a fairly large tip of $20.  
When she pulled up to the location of her third delivery she was surprised. She knew it was one of the richest neighborhoods in the area, but this was by far the largest house there. The Manor looked to be about 4 stories tall, had an incredibly manicured lawn, multiple statues on the roof and had an exceedingly long driveway with a large gate in front of it.  
What surprised Luz even more was who answered the door. In the five minutes it took her to walk up the entire length of the driveway and up the steps she had been imagining some incredibly posh looking person in a perfect suit and tie to answer, or a butler, or maybe even a robot, but no. When Luz rung the doorbell the person who opened the door was a girl, she looked to be close to her own age. The girl was extremely pale, sported a dyed mint green bob that was so shiny it could have been in a shampoo commercial, and was wearing a pink shirt with black skinny jeans and had winged eyeliner.  
Luz was momentarily dumbstruck by the beauty of the girl. Her foot slipped and she fell down the first four steps and hit her head on the railing.  
“Oh my god are you okay?!” the girl exclaimed rushing out the door to help her.  
“Oow”, Luz groaned rubbing her hand on her head trying her best to relieve the pain. She looked up see a pale hand being held out to her and simultaneously registered that somebody had spoken to her.  
“Oh, yeah I’m ok just a bump on the head that’s all”, she said brushing the girl off.  
“No, it’s not. That was a pretty hard fall.” the girl said. She thought for a moment before saying “hey, why don’t you come inside, I can get you an icepack.”  
Luz realized she was in no position to refuse and took her hand getting up slowly, the girl then led her inside. When they crossed the doorway, Luz looked around to see the gigantic house was furnished with grey furniture and green walls similar to the girl’s hair with tall spiraling stairs going up seemingly forever. She questioned if the manor could possibly belong to someone so young.  
“I’m Amity by the way and this is not my house in case you’re wondering, it’s my Parents.” the girl said almost as if she had read Luz’s mind.  
“Oh”, she chuckled. “I’m Luz”  
“Luz… that sounds familiar. Do you by any chance go to BIU.” She froze for a second, now that she thought about it the girl did look sort of familiar.  
“Yes, actually that is where I go to college”  
“That’s cool I knew I had seen you before, are you in Professor Bergman’s class?” Amity asked  
“Bergman? Oh, Bugman! the sociology class yeah, I am.” Luz replied as they entered the kitchen.  
Amity giggled at the nickname Luz had given to the professor opening the freezer, “so that’s where I’ve seen you at.” She said handing Luz the icepack.  
“thank you” Luz said putting it on her throbbing head. “Huh, well I must be pretty distracted in that class if I never noticed someone so beautiful in the room.” She said teasingly. Her eyes got big as soon as it came out of her mouth. Where the hell did that come from?  
Amity smirked shyly a blush spreading across her face.  
“Oh, I can’t believe I forgot.” Luz shrugged the large red bag off her shoulder. “here’s your pizza.”  
Amity took the box from her and set it on the counter. “thank you, Luz.”  
“Don’t thank me, its late and its probably barely warm by now, and I should probably give you a discount, and my boss is gonna- “  
“Hey,” Amity cut off her rambling, “look around. Does it look like I need a discount?” she asked eyebrows raised, “and if your schedule is thrown off it would technically be my fault because you fell on my stupidly steep steps, so if your boss has a problem, he can take it up with my family personally, and I have a feeling he’s not going to want to do that.” Amity said swiftly and then reached in her back pocket. She pulled out a black wallet, took out some bills and looked up at Luz.  
“Here’s $15 for the pizza, and here’s your tip” she said handing the brunette a hundred-dollar bill. Luz looked shocked  
“Thank you so much, but I can’t take this.”  
“Yes, you can, and you can also take this.” Amity turned picked up a sharpie on the counter and took an old receipt, she turned around to write something on the receipt, folded it in half and handed it to Luz.  
Luz took the paper from her hand and opened it to see a phone number scrawled in sharpie. This time it was her turn to blush. She had no idea how she got the number of this pretty girl with her messy hair, dark eyebags, and ugly red uniform shirt. I’ll take what I can get she thinks to herself.  
“WOOOO MITTENS GOT THE MOVES!” Luz looked around to find the unfamiliar male voice, she looked up to see two people standing on the stairs, they looked to be Amity’s older siblings. They were twins both with the same pale skin and hair a bit darker shade of green than hers, but almost the same color.  
“HELL YEAH SIS, HITTING ON THE PIZZA DELIVERY GIRL!” yelled the girl. Luz looked over at Amity.  
“ARGG!”, she growled her face red again. Luz chuckled awkwardly.  
“Well, I should probably go, shouldn’t I? she said taking her hand off her head reaching over Amity to put the icepack on the counter. She looked up. suddenly their faces were extremely close; almost touching.  
“I guess you should.” Amity said flirtingly in a quiet voice so only Luz could hear while looking at her lips. Being so close Luz realized that she was not only beautiful, but she smelled amazing, like peppermint and lavender. Luz didn’t notice the girl’s eyes before, they were a brilliant gold and the dark eyeliner surrounding them only pronounced them even more. Now she wanted only to look into them for hours, but alas she could not at the moment, sometime, but not now.  
“Nos vemos en clase hermosa chica.” Luz said smirking, and in one swift movement slung her empty pizza bag over her shoulder, put the money and the number in her pocket, turned around and began walking to the door.  
Once she closed the door behind her she heard from inside the house…  
“DAMN MITTENS GOT BETTER GAME THAN ME!” Luz rolled her eyes and held a huge grin on her face all the way back to her car.  
Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The Spanish Luz speaks says "see you on class beautiful girl".
> 
> Also thank you so much for reading this, it is my first ever fanfic and I would appreciate if you told me your opinions in the comments I can only get better with feedback.


End file.
